Halley Star AKA Lucy Malfoy
by Rachel Ember Lee
Summary: Hagrid is out day, just looking around. He didn't expect to find a secret. Rating is for minor cursing. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Hagrid was just poking around the forest when he heard a high pitched squealing and crying. As he kept walking, if got louder and didn't stop.

"What is that?" he demanded as he looked for the noise. He moved aside some branches and came face to face with a crying little girl with greenish eyes and light blond curls.

"Eh, don't cry," Hagrid said, trying to stop the crying. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my mummy," the little girl said, wiping her eyes. "I want my mummy!" The girl's voice had gone high pitched again.

Hagrid winced. He wanted the high pitched squealing to stop, it was giving him quite the headache.

"Come now, who's your mother?" Hagrid asked."My mummy. My mummy's name is Demetria Lake." The girl sniffles again, wiping her nose with a hand. "Deme Lake. That's what her friends would say. Deme."

"And your father? Who is your father?" The little girl shook her small head, making her little blond curls shake as she did so.

"Mummy says he runned away. I wanted to find him. But Mummy says my daddy don't want us."

"Then why did you look for him?" Hagrid asked. "I wanted to ask, 'daddy, why did you go? Why don't you like us? Is it my fault?'"

Hagrid looked at the little girl. "So you don't know your father's name? I'm sure it's not your fault."

The little girl nodded. "I don't know daddy's name. Or I don't remember. Even though I'm five, my mummy helped me read. I saw, kids are sometimes why mummies and daddies go away."

"Smart, are ya..."

The girl nodded once more.

"What's your name?" Hagrid asked.

"Lucy," the girl said. "Lucy Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy? Hagrid thought. Malfoy, as in Lucius Malfoy, the death eater?

Lucy looked up at Hagrid. "Do you know who my daddy is?" she asked.

"Eh, perhaps," Hagrid responded. "Firs', let's get you cleaned up." Lucy's hair was dirty, as well as her face and clothes.

Hagrid and Lucy walked for a few minutes until they came to a river. As soon as Lucy saw water, she forgot all about being lost. She squealed in delight and ran toward the water.

"Now jus' wait a—" Hagrid started to say, but before he could finish his sentence, Lucy tripped over a rock and fell into the river.

Lucy sat up, picking the small rocks and twigs out of her arms. She did not cry. Hagrid was amazed; he expected most little girls would cry if that happened.

"All righ', all righ'," Hagid said after Lucy had splashed around in the water for a while. Lucy's hair was now clean, and the mud streaks on her face were now gone. She smiled.

"Watcha name?" Lucy asked.

"Hagrid," Hagrid responded gruffly as they started walking again.

"Where're we goin', Hagrid?" Lucy asked.

"To my home."

Lucy stopped walking and shook her head. "Mummy said, 'no going into stranger's home'."

Hagrid rubbed his chin, thinking. "Do you like playing games, Lucy?

"Oh, yes!" Lucy said. "My favorite games are pretend games!"

"Now, Lucy, do you want to play a game where you pretend to be a little girl named Halley Starr and has an uncle named Hagrid?"

"That's your name," Lucy said.

"Well, do you mind using it in your pretend game?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Good. Do you understand the game?" Hagrid asked.

Lucy nodded. "You're my uncle named Hagrid, and I'm Halley. Halley Starr. It's such a pretty name."

"Now, Halley, let's go," Hagrid said.

"Wait," Lucy said. "How long do we get to play? My mummy always says I can't play after sundown."

"We can play as long as you want, Halley," Hagrid said.

"Yay!" Lucy said. "I wanna play all day! All the time!"

"As you wish, Halley," Hagrid said.

All the time, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

6 YEARS LATER

"Look, my letter's here, Hagrid!" Halley said one evening. "I'm accepted into Hogwarts!"

"That's great, Hal," Hagrid responded. "Lemme see."

Halley handed Hagrid the letter, who read it aloud.

Dear Ms. Starr,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress <p>

"Hogwarts is real, not just a story as I thought," Halley said.

"Well, I did tell yeh we lived at the edge of it. That big castle righ' there."

"I thought that was just an old castle..," Halley mumbled. "Anyways, when'm I going to get my 'equipment'?"

"In a few days' time, I have to be somewhere tomorrow. Need ter explain something important to some unaccepting guardians."

"Oh, alright. I'll be here alone, I presume?"

"No, I've decided to leave you with a friend of mine's. They already have a few kids at Hogwarts, and they're very welcoming. Arthur an' Molly Weasley. They'll help yeh get yer supplies."

"They sound nice..."

The Lucy Malfoy Hagrid had found six years ago was replaced with the somewhat fictional character Halley Starr. Her light blonde hair had darkened over the years, and her green eyes had gone blue. Nobody would've known she was related to the Malfoys.

Suddenly there was a pop, and a woman with red hair and brown eyes, accompanied by a man with red hair and blue eyes was there.

"Molly, Arthur, this is Halley," Hagrid said.

"Oh, hello!" the woman, Molly Weasley, said. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

After all the arrangements were made, Halley said goodbye to Hagrid, and, suddenly, she was in a different place. She did not understand this, it was odd.

Halley glanced around the home, and saw several red-haired children and teenagers. The younest, the girl, approached Lucy. She seemed about a year younger, and the only girl at the home.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Ginny."

"I'm Halley," Halley responded.

Ginny smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you, Halley, these are my brothers Ron, Fred, George, and Percy." She motioned to her brothers. "Come here, guys," she said, speaking to her brothers.

Ron came first. Then Percy. Fred and George hung back, slightly glaring at Halley, but Halley did not know why.

"Come forward, Fred and George," their mother encouraged. They greeted Halley, but rather coldly.

"Come, I'll help you get settled in," Ginny said, leading Halley to a room.

Halley finally got settled in. Ginny had left a bit earlier, explaining she was going to help a family member with something. Halley wandered the house, and heard from one room, arguing as it seemed.

"We can't trust her, she's a Malfoy, Mum!" one of the twins, Fred, was saying.

"You can trust her, she's perfectly fine," Mrs. Weasley said patiently.

"She's a Malfoy!" Fred repeats.

"She doesn't seem so bad," Ginny pipes up.

"Shut up, Ginny," Fred says.

"Fred," Mrs. Weasley says.

"Sorry Mum. But the girl's a Malfoy!"

"Give her a chance; she doesn't know she is."

Ginny glanced to the door, and then froze. "Oh hi Halley," she said, and the others stopped arguing.

"Oh, hello, Halley," Mrs. Weasley said. "Are you hungry?"


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Halley asked Ginny, "Who were your brother and mum talking about? Who's a Malfoy?"

Ginny bit her lip and looked around.

"Sorry, I'm being rather nosy," Halley said.

"It's alright," Ginny said. "Family business anyway."

"I see," Halley said.

The next day, the Weasley family went to Diagon Alley, to get Ron's and Halley's supplies.

"Whoa," Halley said, her eyes widening, as she saw Diagon Alley for the first time.

Ron grinned. "Amazing isn't it?" he said, glancing around.

Molly helped both Ron and Halley get their supplies. Their first stop was Flourish and Blotts, to get their schoolbooks.

Halley read aloud from the list of books they needed: "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1  
>by Miranda Goshawk..A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot…Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling…<br>A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch…One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore…Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger…Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander..The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.."<p>

"Blimey, that's a lot," Ron complained.

"That doesn't seem like too much," Halley disagreed. "I, for one, like reading."

Ron just shook his head in disbelief. Hagrid had left the Weasley's some wizard money to buy Halley's supplies.

The next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Long name," Halley commented.

"People just call in Madam Malkin's," Ron said with a shrug.

"Come in, come in," Madam Malkin said invitingly. "Now, which first?"

Both Halley and Ron stepped up at the same, both pushing each other out of the way. Halley roughly pushed Ron again and smirked, seeing him fall. He laughed it off and waited his turn.

While Ron was getting fitted, a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes sat in the chair next to her. Halley glanced at this girl.

"Hello," the girl said.

"Hi," Halley said. "M'name's Halley; Halley Starr."

"Hermione Granger," the girl responded, looking at her for a moment. Hermione then proceeded to bury her nose in a rather large book: A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot.

"Oh!" Halley said, "I plan to read that later."

Hermione glanced up. "I expect it to have much information," she responded. "Do you like reading, Halley?"

Halley was thrilled that Hermione had remembered her name. She nodded. "Love it. Never really had much to read, though."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really? Oh, that's terrible. My mum and dad have books. I could loan you a few books from my home." Halley nodded, and Hermione continued. "My mum and dad are dentists. Muggle work. Not that I look down on them. What do your parents do?"

"I don't know my parents..," Halley said.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry."

Halley shook her head. "It's fine. They didn't die. I just got lost in the woods."

"How old were you?"

"Five. Then Hagrid found me and took care of me."

Their conversation was cut short when Madam Malkin had finished fitting Ron's school uniform. Halley quickly bid Hermione goodbye, telling her she'd see her at Hogwarts.

Ron and Halley then went to Ollivanders Wand Shop. It was a small, rather tiny shop, with many, many narrow boxes stacked up behind a counter. Over the door read, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.._

"Blimey," both Halley and Ron said, as Ollivander came up to the counter.

"Hello, hello," he said.

Both Halley and Ron greeted him as well, still looking around the minuscule shop. Halley beat Ron to be the first to get her wand.

Ollivander handed Halley a wand. "Vine, 10¾", dragon heartstring," he said.

Halley just looked at the wand. "Go on, give it a wave," Ollivander encouraged. Halley did so and- nothing. Ollivander told her to not be discouraged and handed her another wand. "11 inches, Hawthorn, unicorn hair."

Halley waved it around, and sparks came from the wand. "I believe the wand has chosen its master," Ollivander said. "You know, I sold one almost exactly like that, earlier."

"To whom?" Halley asked.

"I believe his name was Malfoy; Draco Malfoy."

Ron rolled his eyes at the name; Halley tilted her head, remembering that Fred and Molly had had a slight argument the day before about someone named Malfoy. But they had said she, not he, so that caused her to wonder more.

Ron had to try several wands before finally getting his "12 inches, Ash, unicorn tail hair" wand.

Halley, Ron, and Molly were passing Eeylops Owl Emporium when Halley came to a dead stop at the window, peering in. "Look at that," she said, pointing to a tawny owl in the shop.

Ron stood beside Halley and peered into the Emporium. He sighed. "Wish I had one. _No,_ instead I have..Scabbers." He glared disdainfully at the little rat he had.

"I believe Hagrid has left enough for you to buy a pet perhaps," Molly said. "Ten Galleons."

"Blimey, Hagrid must be rich," Ron muttered. "Or maybe he borrows."

Halley walked inside the store and looked at the tawny owl. It looked right back at her. "I'd like that owl right there," she said, pointing to the tawny owl.

"Ten Galleons," the person said. Halley handed over ten Galleons and was handed the cage with the owl.

Since they were now done with getting supplies, Molly grabbed Ron's and Halley's hand, and, after a pop, they were back at the Weasley's.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come along now!"

It had been a few days since Halley had gotten supplies. Now they were at King's Cross station. Molly was helping Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Halley to Platform Nine and three quarters.

Ginny was begging to go: "Mum, can't I go, please..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny," Molly said, "Now be quiet. Alright Percy, you go first."

Percy ran through the barrier between nine and ten. If Halley didn't know of the wizarding world, she would've thought she was crazy.

"Fred, you next," Molly said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," Fred said. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry, George dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred."

Fred went off, with George telling him to hurry up. Then George went.

"Now you, Halley dear, don't be afraid," Molly said.

"Excuse me," a boy with black hair said to Molly as Halley finally built up the courage to run through the barrier, which she did as Molly greeted the boy.

Halley walked to a near empty compartment and stepped in. Hermione looked up from a book.

"Oh hello Halley," she said.

"Hello, Hermione," Halley said, sitting down next to her. "Watcha readin'?"

Hermione lifted her book to let her see. It was Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. "Have you read any of the books on the list of supplies, Halley?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes, nearly all of them," Halley said.

"I've read _all_ of them and am ever so sure I memorized them by heart," Hermione said. "I'm just rereading this for fun."

"Really now?"

Hermione nodded, and the compartment door opened. A boy stood there and fearfully asked, "Have any of you seen my toad, Trevor? I can't find him, and it's not at all safe for him here."

"I don't believe so, but we'll help you look for him," Hermione volunteered. "Won't we, Halley?" She looked at Halley, who nodded and stood up.

"I'm Halley, Halley Starr," Halley introduced herself. "And this is Hermione. Granger. What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom," responded the boy.

The trio left the compartment in search of Trevor the toad.

Hermione, Halley, and Neville went to several compartments.

Halley opened one near the back and Hermione asked the two boys, Ron and the boy with the black hair, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron said, but Hermione wasn't paying attention; instead she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then," Hermione said, sitting down, and Halley sat next to her.

Ron looked somewhat taken aback as he said "Er—all right," cleared his throat, and recited:

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._"

Even thought Ron waved his wand a bit, nothing at all happened. Scabbers was still grey.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked. "Well, it's not very good, is it?" Then she started rambling about how she's tried a few simple spells, and they've all worked fine for her, even though nobody in her family was magic and it was ever such a surprise when she got her letter but she was ever so pleased ad that she learned all the course books by heart, and then introduced herself and Halley.

The black-haired boy blinked and glanced at Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," the black-haired boy said.

"Are you really?" Hermione said. "I know all about you, of course—I got a few extra books for background reading..." And she was off rambling again.

"..Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

Hermione, Halley, and Neville left the compartment to continue searching for Neville's toad.

After a while of searching, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed and came to a stop. Halley lost sight of Hermione and Neville in the crowd of people when Halley saw a lamp and Hagrid saying, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

They all followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. Nobody spoke much, and Halley heard Neville sniff once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid said to the students, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooh!" as the path opened onto the edge of a great lake, and on the other side on a mountain, was a big castle.

"No more an' four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to little boats by the shore.

"What's Hogwarts like?" Halley asked as she got into a boat with Hagrid. Hagrid was big enough for three in this four to a boat.

"Well, the professors here are helpful. Yeh mustn't get on the wrong side of them, though, such as Snape."

"Who's that?"

"Well he's a Potions professor, been for a few years. Black eyes an' black hair, was a student here."

They eventually got to the castle, where Hagrid spoke to a woman, Professor McGonagall, who led them through the entrance hall, through the halls to a small empty chamber.

She turned to them and explained that the start-of-term banquet would start shortly, and that they would be sorted into four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. That each house had their own history, and also explaining about the House Cup.

"I will return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall said, and left.

Suddenly several people screamed. Halley looked up, and gasped. Twenty ghosts had just come through the back wall, and they seemed to be arguing.

The ghosts actually tried to converse with some of the students, but Professor McGonagall had returned and said, "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The hosts flew away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," she told the first years. They all did so, and they walked out of the chamber, to the Great Hall.

There were four long tables, with candles floating in the air above them, and on the tables were golden goblets and plates. At the top of the hall stood another long table where the professors were sitting. Professor McGonagall led them here, and they came to a halt facing all the other students.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of the first years, and on top of that she put a pointed wizard's hat, which was dirty and patched like it had lasted many, many years. There was complete silence. Then the hat started to sing—yes, sing.

After the song, the Great Hall burst into applause, then quieted again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment and said, "When I call your name, you will put on this hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl with her blonde hair in pigtails stumbled up, and she put on the hat. It fell right over her eyes, and she sat down. After a moment, the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

There was much applause as Gryffindor got its first new first year.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"Slytherin!"

A few more new students were called, and Halley looked up when Professor McGonagall called, "Granger, Hermione!"

"Gryffindor!"

Soon, Neville's name was called. It took a while, but then the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

There was some laughter as Neville accidentally started running off with the hat, then he came back and handed it to the next student before going to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

After a few more, "Potter, Harry!"

When Harry Potter, the boy with the black hair and glasses stepped forward, whispers started. The hat was set upon his head, and it took a minute, before it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"Starr, Halley!"

"Halley stepped nervously up, almost stumbling to the seat. She put the Sorting Hat on.

"Hmm, now where to put you," the hat whispered in her ear, or rather her mind. "Your father was a Slytherin, oh yes, but your mother was a Muggle..."

The hat knew her father?

The hat chuckled. "I have sorted students to their houses since before your father was here! Now where was I... oh yes, your father was a Slytherin..."

Halley glanced over at the Slytherin table; they seemed like an unpleasant lot.

"No? Alright then, you sue have got the brains, just like that Granger girl…no…"

After another moment, "Gryffindor!"


	6. Chapter 6

Halley blinked, silently thanked the hat, took it off, and went to the Gryffindor table. Hermione actually hugged her.

Halley was glad to be put in Gryffindor, for she at least knew two people in Gryffindor, Hermione and Ron. Ron wasn't sorted yet, but all the Weasleys before him have been sorted into Gryffindor. Sure enough, when Ron put the hat on, it shouted Gryffindor.

After Ron got to the Gryffindor table and the last student was sorted, Dumbledore said a few odd words. He didn't seem too bad, a bit odd, a bit crazy maybe, but from what Halley heard from Hagrid, he was a good wizard, and was in Gryffindor himself.

Halley felt sort of hungry, and she looked down at her empty plate. She glanced up at the ceiling and when she looked back at the table, there were dishes of food! Halley blinked, then piled boiled potatoes, peas, and carrots onto her plate. She started eating, listening to the conversations at the table.

"What subjects do you think you'll like?" Hermione asked.

"Well what subjects are there?" Halley responded.

Hermione looked up to the bewitched ceiling as if thinking, then named them, counting on her fingers. "Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. Flying lessons too."

"Flying? On actual broomsticks?"

"Yes, of course, what else would we be flying in?"

"Dunno...like...jets?"

"Jets? Jets are the last thing that could be magical, Halley. Anyways, what subjects do you think you'll like?"

"Transfiguration, Charms maybe, Potions, Astronomy, and Defence against the Dark Arts," Halley said, taking a bite of potatoes, then pointing her fork at Hermione. "What about you?"

"Well I, I am interested in transfiguration, it's turning one thing in another. Who knows maybe we'll be able to turn something into something big."

The conversation continued until dinner ended. Everyone had sure eaten their fill, and the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them looking like the plates had never been touched. Then dessert appeared, dishes of ice cream, chocolate éclairs, jam donuts, rice pudding, everything she could think of.

Halley ate all the ice cream she could, there were blocks of different flavors. Sherbet, vanilla, mint n' chip- all the normal ones, and also odd flavors like apple, or carrot, or toast, pepper…

Her personal favorites were toast, sherbet, and vanilla. She was just licking the sherbet ice cream off her fingers when she heard someone ask her, "Halley, what about you?"

Lucy looked up to see Hermione asking the question, after she talked about herself, of course.

"What about me?" Halley asked.

"Your parentage," Seamus Finnigan explained. "For example, I'm a half and half, because my mum's a witch and my dad's a Muggle, and Ron's full wizard, with a witch mother and a wizard father—what about you?"

"Oh," Halley said, returning to her ice cream, getting some toast flavored ice cream and putting it on her plate. "My dad's a wizard and my mum's a Muggle. Or so I was told."

"Or so you were told?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Halley said tentatively, "the Sorting Hat told me. I never knew them."

"Oh, sorry," Seamus said.

Halley simply shrugged and started eating her ice cream.

Pretty soon everyone was finished with dessert also, and those remains faded off the plates as Dumbledore stood and everyone quieted. He opened his mouth and told everyone of the start-of-term notices, about how the forests on the grounds was forbidden, and that the caretaker, Mr. Filch, asked to remind the students that there were to be no uses of magic in the corridors between classes, that Quidditch trials would be held in a few weeks and anyone who would like to try out should contact Madam Hooch, and that finally the right-hand side of the third-floor corridor was out of bounds for everyone.

And that now, before they went to bed, to sing the school song. School song? Halley thought. How very odd. So the whole school did, a very odd song indeed.

After that, Percy the Prefect led them to the Common Room. Halley was wide awake when she heard the portraits whispering.

"First years, first years," one was saying, and the portrait next to him was saying, "Calm down, Reginald."

Halley looked around. The staircases were changing, moving, and it was odd to see the people in the frames moving, talking, pointing. Percy led them through hidden doorways, behind tapestries and panels. They had some trouble with Peeves, the poltergeist, but other than that, the journey was quite uneventful.

They finally reached a wall with a big portrait, a portrait of a fat lady in a silk dress that was pink. She asked for a password.

"Caput Draconis," Percy had answered, and the portrait opened like a door. They all climbed in, and Percy directed them to different dormitories. Halley followed Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Hermione up. They came to a room with four-poster beds.

The girls pulled on their pajamas and, without much talking, got into bed and fell asleep. Halley was just drifting off to sleep when she remembered what the hat had said. Her father had been a Slytherin.

But who? And how could the daughter of a Slytherin be in Gryffindor? And was her father as bad as the Slytherins looked?

So many questions ran through her head; she fell asleep only when dawn approached, only then the questions stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

The first day and week were confusing for Halley. There were one hundred and forty two moving staircases that you could easily get lost on. The pictures moved and some didn't help at all.

Halley asked Hermione to help. Hermione was just slightly less lost than everyone else, so Halley stuck with her.

"Potions with the Slytherins," Hermione said on Friday. "Down in the dungeons."

"Dungeons?" Halley said, pausing on a step on the staircase downward and almost going to the wrong staircase.

"That's where the potions class is, with Professor Snape," Hermione explained. "He's the—watch your step—head of the Slytherin house. C'mon Halley, we'll be late."

They finally reached the dungeons and took their seats. The professor called roll and gave the class a talking to. Then he basically started picking on Harry Potter.

"Potter!" Professor Snape said suddenly, "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Confusion read clear on Harry Potter's face. Hermione raised her hand, which Professor Snape obviously ignored. Harry Potter said that he didn't know, and Halley could tell Professor Snape was about to make some remark, so she intervened.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor Snape, but I know the answer as well does Hermione, but I'll tell you," Halley said, "if you're so keen on knowing. If you added those to each other, along with maybe another ingredient or two, you'd get the Draught of Living Death. It's a really powerful sleeping potion."

Silence.

Professor Snape looked like he was annoyed with her. "I did not ask you, Starr, I asked Potter. Two points from Gryffindor, one for interrupting and one for being smart with me."

Halley turned red. Just to annoy him, when Professor Snape demanded Harry Potter that if he told him to find a bezoar where would he look, Halley answered that as well.

"A bezoar is a stone from the stomach of a goat so I'm guessing, by chance, in a goat?" Halley said.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and took off another two points. He let Harry Potter off the hook for that day but Halley had a feeling next time he wouldn't.

Halloween came. Classes went on as usual, with Hermione getting just about everything right.

Halley and Hermione were walking in the corridors when they overheard Ron and Harry Potter talking.

"It's no _wonder_ no one can stand her!" Ron was saying. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione blinked and suddenly tears ran down her face. She quickened her pace, bumping into Ron and Harry Potter as she walked off.

"I think she heard you," Harry Potter said.

Looking rather uncomfortable, Ron said, "So?"

"So?" Halley finally spoke up, stopping the two boys, standing in front of them. "So you hurt her feelings you jerk!" Halley slapped Ron, then stomped off, not looking at Ron's shocked face.

The next class Hermione wasn't there. Not in the next class either.

"Hey Parvati, where's Hermione?" Halley heard Lavender ask. She turned to them to listen.

"She's in the bathroom," Parvati said. "She's been crying thee all day. I _tried_ to ask what was wrong, but she just wanted to be alone."

Halley bit her lip and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

Dinner in the Great Hall soon came. Everyone was fine and happy. Until Professor Quirrell came, sprinting to the teacher table. "Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know," he said. Then fainted.

Everybody started freaking out. Halley had to warn Hermione, she had to. While everyone was busy freaking out, Halley went to find Hermione.

Halley found her in the bathroom after calling her name.

"Hermione!" Halley said. "There's a troll in the dungeons, Hermione, we need to get you to the common room right away!"

Hermione was wiping her eyes and they widened. She pointed to behind Halley. Halley looked over her shoulder and gulped.

It was the troll.

"We're dead," Hermione said sullenly.

"Where's that Gryffindor bravery, Hermione?" Halley asked, brandishing her wand. She ran through spells in her head.

The troll swung its club at the two girls, and Hermione shrieked, going under the sinks. The troll had broken a few stalls. It then turned its attention to the shrieking girl under the sink, and clubbed the sink. Luckily, Hermione was able to move, just in time.

"Expelliarmus!" Halley finally remembered, pointing her wand at the troll, the club flying out of its hand and over a stall, hitting the wall. "Hermione, get out from under the sink!" Halley grabbed a nearby piece of wood to throw at the troll, to confuse it.

Hermione crawled from under the sink and stood next to Halley, gripping her wand tightly. The duo looked around wildly for anything that could help them.

"What was that one spell? Confundus?" Halley said.

"Confundo!" Hermione recited, pointing her wand at the troll. they edged their way to the door as the troll was thoroughly confused. It wouldn't last for long, Halley knew.

Halley was right. After a few moments, the troll tried attacking again, with its hands.

"Stupefy!" Halley said, pointing her wand at the troll, hoping that would do the trick. "Stupefy! Stupefy!"

The troll blinked stu_pidly_.

Hermione joined in, yelling "Stupefy," and pointing her wand at the troll.

Finally, after two minutes, the troll blinked a few times and teetered and tottered. Halley and Hermione watched carefully.

In the end, the troll fell backwards onto the stalls, making an even bigger noise and mess. Wood was everywhere, as were the remains of the sinks.

Hermione and Halley glanced at each other. "Let's get out of here," Halley said, and Hermione agreed, following Halley to the Gryffindor common room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Halley's big on apologies and she made Ron apologize to Hermione the next day.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Halley yelled en Ron tried to escape after Halley told him he had to apologize to Hermione. Halley grabbed his arms.

"C'mon Harry, help!" Ron said, begging Harry Potter to help him escape.

Halley pointed her wand towards Harry, almost menacingly. "If you help him escape, I'll curse you!" Halley warned.

Hermione was sort of smiling at the scene now. She watched as Halley dragged Ron away from the boys' dormitories towards the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Your middle name is Bilius?" Harry asked Ron, smirking slightly.

"You wipe that smirk off your face if you know what's good for you!" Ron told him as Halley faced him to sit on the couch front of Hermione.

"Now apologize!" Halley told Ron. Ron glared at her, then turned to Hermione.

"I'm oh so sorry you're such a know-it-all." Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley!" Halley scolded.

"What? I apologized!"

Halley punched him. "How about apologizing for calling her a nightmare."

"Ow! Okay!" Ron sighed. "I'm sorry for calling you a nightmare."

Hermione glared at him for a few moments, then took a breath. "Fine."

"Isn't she supposed to say, 'It's all right'?"

"No," said Halley, "because it's not. It's not okay to call someone a nightmare."

"What are you? Five?"

Halley scowled at him. "You two better get along. I'm serious."

"Yeah, yeah- whatever."

"We should give Hermione a chance," Harry piped up. Then he walked to Hermione and stuck his hand out. "Friends?"

Hermione stared at his hand for a long moment. Harry was about to pull it back when she shook it. "I suppose _someone _has to keep you two out of trouble." She glanced at Ron as she said it.

* * *

><p>It was late December night when Halley heard someone from the boys' dormitories walking down stairs to the common room. She walked down the stairs and stood, unseen, and peeked into the Common Room. She saw Harry glancing around, then throwing the Invisibility Cloak he had gotten for Christmas over himself. He picked up a (lantern?) and left the Common Room.<p>

Halley tilted her head. She waited a good minute or two, the followed Harry by the sound of his footsteps, unnoticed. She kept a good distance behind him so he wouldn't know she was following him, and followed him to the library.

Harry went into the Restricted Section. _This cannot be good… _Halley thought, watching . Harry looked at all the titles, then pulled one out, and it fell open in his hands.

The book started to scream.

Halley clapped her hands over her ears. Harry stumbled back and knocked over the lantern. Harry quickly shut the book, which was still screaming, and pulled back on the Invisibility Cloak. The light died out and as soon as Halley heard Argus Filch's voice, she scattered silently, leaving the library.

She wondered around for a place to hide and she found an empty, open class room and ran in there, not paying attention to her surroundings as she hid behind a few desks and chairs. She waited.

After what seemed like forever, she heard someone come in and she tensed. Harry threw off his Invisibility Cloak and glanced around the room. Halley shrank back. Harry then looked at something. Halley shifted slightly to see he was looking at a mirror.

Harry stared at them mirror, then looked about himself. Then stared back at the mirror. "Mum?" he said in complete shock. "Dad?"

Halley was confused. Harry's parents were dead. How could they be there? Halley glanced around the room. It was only Harry with her.

Harry stood there, staring at the mirror for a long, long while. Halley eventually had to shift her weight onto her other foot, and tripped. Harry heard that and glanced around. Halley, again, shrank back.

He looked at the mirror once more. "I'll be back." He promised in a whisper, throwing hisCloak around himself. Halley heard him leave the room.

What was so special about this mirror? Halley came from behind the chairs and desks to see.

The mirror had an ornate gold frame, with two clawed feet, as high as the ceiling. It had an inscription engraved across the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi.

Halley studied the words. It seemed to be some sort of foreign language or code, or _something. _Halley spent a good ten minutes before trying to read it backwards.

She read Erised backwards, and it was desire. Desire what? She read all the words backwards and got: Desire arts urhe tup ebu urfac tyo no ishow.

She honestly had no idea what that meant. Desire arts? What type of arts? But no, that's probably not what it meant. She tried to read the sentence backwards from the original inscription.

_I show-no-tyo-urfac-tevu-tyo-arts-desire. _Halley read it collectively: _I show not your face but your heart's desire. _

It was a nice looking mirror, but Halley didn't see anything exciting, or special. Nothing to make Harry blink in surprise and say 'Mum? Dad?'

She stepped directly in front of the mirror.

And she blinked.

To her left was a man with white blond hair and gray eyes. To her right was a woman with brown hair and blue eyes.


End file.
